User talk:SonofSamhain
Welcome! Hi SonofSamhain -- we are excited to have Madballs Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Madballs Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro I meant 24.7.204.215 24.7.204.215. Please unblock Uberfuzzy, he's a helper. Devilmanozzy 08:14, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Wait i can be unblocked Really? ( 23:27, 1 August 2009 (UTC)) You will not be unblocked, 24.7.204.215. You are a troll and trolls are not allowed on Madballs Wiki. SonofSamhain 07:09, 5 August 2009 (UTC) I'm going to be gone a few days but.. I'll focus on this wiki when I get back, mostly helping with basic building type things. Also, this wiki needs images. Madball wiki logo idea is easy to upload. Heres what you need to do, first download and save the image on to your desktop of your pc. After that, upload it with the "Add Image" which is on the right panel, and name the image Wiki.png . A minute later you should see the Wikia logo in the right corner go away and the new logo will show. This logo will get the wiki looking a bit more on topic. The logo can be changed later, its only a short draft. Devilmanozzy 14:26, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Well thats the best I can do. You need to do it, because it is protected and only mods can upload the Wiki.png . Trust me I'd do it myself if I could. Devilmanozzy 16:32, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Ok theres a template up... I have started a template which was used on some of the character pages (The ones I have images for characters so far). Devilmanozzy 11:59, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Reply to Question Youtube has the first video posted which is all I have to work with. I edit the screen caps however, so some of the youtube compression doesn't show. Awesome that you have the second one, as I have no way to watch and screen cap it. Being that its a vhs you wont have an easy time either. However, I may be able to transfer a VHS to computer video format if I could get a copy of it. But my lack of a job and funds sets that down on my list. Devilmanozzy 14:19, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:06, June 2, 2010 (UTC) You're now an Administrator. Go ahead and add the logo. I also did some edits on the GPK wiki by making articles for some of the characters in the first series. I can't do all of them now because I have other things to do. SonofSamhain 07:43, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :I did but it ain't showing up. I have requested help on this matter now with http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Angela Angela as she is a wikia Helper. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:18, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Change is Coming for all Wikis at Wikia I suggest reading my blog. Anyways, I'm offering my abilities at getting a background and logo done based on the new specks. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 02:53, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Changed the skin/other things Yeah, if you don't like any of my chances in looks or color, let me know. But it at least looks less boring on the pages now. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 17:46, February 25, 2011 (UTC)